Chaged In Darkness
by WandiBear
Summary: when you run away from something you expect it to stay in the past, and never return. But even a baby knows that the past always comes back to haunt you, to make you go crazy but that's just it.I'm not scared of my past...I refuse to fear anything..I just want my life back and for Logan to disappear He is my demon, my curse, my past.(please read, and don't knock it till you try it)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: OLD "FRIENDS"  
**

Okay this is me, young law student from New York, half black, half white. I have long thick black hair, big grey-green eyes and very light caramel skin, a tiny button nose, heart-shaped face, curvy body, big butt, big breast, 5'6 feet, sarcastic, loving, fun, out –going, and a very bubbly person but like everyone else I have my days and my bad, mean, unforgiving, hot tempered side…. and I have a best friend who is drank off her fucking ass right now.

You might be wondering " why is this chick telling us this shit we don't care!" well that's because today of all days when I finally decide to have fun when some ugly prick from NYU, my fellow schoolmate and my boyfriend decides to insult by sleeping with his best friend's sister and then say fucked up shit about me in front of everyone in the club just to make himself feel better so I told him what the fuck he will be missing out on in the future, the good stuff of course.

Walking through the streets of Brooklyn at 2am is so freaky, where we live of course. My parents moved to Hawaii a few weeks ago because my dad became the CEO of some company I don't know, my mom is an artist and because of that people always wonder why I don't use my God give talent of singing and acting to heal the world, well I've always wanted to be a lawyer, not all of us can save the world right?. I can't even stop my friend from drinking so much crap ,she is so heavy, her brown hair wet from so much dancing, her emerald eyes half open, I'm practically dragging her ass through the streets of Brooklyn and some weird guy is following us.

I turn around slightly, to see the silhouette of a very big man, I pick my pace, walking faster. When we reach Amanda's house, I knock on the door wait a few seconds before her twin brother appears .

"how much tonight" he sound annoyed, I smirk, handing Amanda over to him.

"just enough, Night Adam" I kiss him on the cheek. Adam…Amanda..yep.

A block away from my apartment, I see it again r many its', shadows playing around in the dark. I know them they have been following me for a few weeks now and ever time I lose them, tonight they are more and it looks like they are not going anywhere, go figure. 

"Jade Winters, born 14 June, in White Wood…has no boyfriend as of today and parents live in Hawaii for the next year before they before retire to Long Island where you will move after Law school…did I miss something" I smirk, turning around to see him, the man who has been following me.

"no sir, nothing at all. Now if I may ask what is it that you want?" I steps out of the shadows, this man could be the Hulks twin brother just paler…way paler. And with longer hair.

"we are in need of your…Genes" I stay quiet for a few seconds , the explode with laughter.

"well sorry but I my genes are off limits Sir no please excuse me" I turn to walk away when he emerges in front of me.

"well…we don't care" my vision start becoming blurry, I feel light headed, and everything is black.

**Third person.**

He looks at her picture, studies it for some time then puts it down. He face is blank no one can ever read it, his emotions, his thoughts just how his father taught him. "a great leader must always be unpredictable, he should surprise people with his actions because he makes the law no but yet he is the law, he is emotionless because he has to rule with an iron fist and does whatever he desires…and no man can ever say no" is what his father told him, to be a hard-hearted man, that people should both fear and love you. 

He runs his hand through his long dark brown hair, staring at the picture on the table with his icy blue eyes.

"are you certain that this is her?" he asks a young man, a human who is practically shaking in his shoes.

"yes I am sure your grace" he stands, tower over the boy at 6'5 feet.

"where is she?" his well built body, well built chest not raising nor falling , he cross his masculine arms over his masculine chest. The boy steps back.

"in New York your grace" he nods waving his hand, gesturing for the boy to leave.

When the door closes he turns his loyal guard, smiling maliciously.

"bring her and all the other girls tomorrow, the 14 June ones" his guard Brandon nods and exists the room, he likes exactly like the hulk, just paler.

"bring them all to me" he whispers to himself, still staring intensely at the photo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: TAKEN…NO CHOICE…NO FREEDOM**

NOMARL POV

I hate the dark, I know right stupid but I do, only the freakiest shit happens in the dark. So right now as we and by we, I mean myself and 5 other girls are sitting in the back of some van, it is dark as hell, you probably wonder "how does she know there are 5 other girls in the van if it pitch black in there?" I got a pretty good look of how many we were when they loaded up the last girl about an hour ago probably she looks 16 years old but they don't care, now do they. Someone puts black bags over our heads.

the van doors open and we are ushered out like slaves with our hands tied behind out backs and walking in single file line. We walk for a while, I can hear people talking, elevator music, doors closing, us moving up, a ding sound of the elevator stopping and the doors opening again. As soon as we are out of the elevator, the bags are removed , the light is blinding at first but I get used to it. I look around the hallway we are in, the auburn walls are covered we old portraits of man and woman, young and old and also of landscapes of rolling meadows, big trees, lakes and rivers. We stop at an enormous double door were " The Hulk" and an old woman, short with white hair and grey wise eyes are whispering for some time then the woman turns to us.

"okay ladies, when you enter the hall, you keep your heads downs and speak when you are spoken to, you address the King as your grace, my liege etc…with respect!" he voice raising with every word, we remain quite.

"am I understood ladies?" we say yes in unison, I can see what is behind that so-called calm face she's putting on, one she will explode when she has no control over someone or thing.

The doors open and we lead in, I keep my head down, studying the polished dark wood floor, whispers sounding a swarm of bees erupts as soon as we enter the hall, someone pushes me down roughly onto my knees, a musical voice like peaches and cream, like an angel's voice and god's voice or like…it's just beautiful.

"Is this all of them" a voice that demands respect, that has control, is calm and sweet, kind yet cold and superior to yours. An unemotional, ruthless, dark, obedience, fearful…voice I know that voice.

He very had to say much, his presence only made people shake in their boots. He would speak in class and everyone would listen, he had authority and power over…everyone in school looks like he has more power now over people. He had or maybe still has a temper that could shake the whole world, he is intimidating…he is…a King.

"yes my liege this is all of them" I hear foot -steps, approaching us. A cold hand touches my face, forcing me to look up and into the face of the "stranger". Pitch black shadowy eyes, luscious lips, raven black hair that reaches his shoulders, sharp cheek bones, but a baby face or is that just my imagination.

"Jade Winters, it's been a while" he removes his hand from my face, I smirked slightly.

"Yea well…not long enough I'm afraid Logan McShane " and I hate his egotistical ass. "The Hulk" grabs my shoulder and tightens the grip, I try to shake him off but I'm failing.

" now Brandon be nice to our guests" he lets me go.

"Yea, be a good boy" he growls at me?.

"still the same?" I look down again.

"not a damn thing changed" I hear him laugh, I hear one of the girls sob, really sobbing right now?.

It's quite for a while, and I want to sleep and eat I mean yea they have taken us for whatever reason they have the least they could do is fed us and let us sleep. The whisper is going one and on and on.

"oh cut the crap, and tell us why we are here? Some of us really lack patience, it's the one thing God forgot to give me" I look up to see the hall is full of beautiful people, men and woman alike.

"you still have no patience" there is a gorgeous woman sitting next to him.

She has long golden hair and lime eyes, she is thinner than me, but she has a curvy body, she sits, legs crossed like a lady, she's smiling at me?.

"Logan just tell this…worthless things why they are here" turn to the person who has said that, an old man, probably 45, 46 years old.

"Then if we are so worthless…why are we here sir?" he sits down glaring at me while Logan laughs.

"you are here because…you are need young lady" I turn to an old lady, who is smiling one of the most sweets smiles I've ever seen in a long them.

"for?" I frown, curious.

"to give me a son, an heir" Logan says with a straight face, very serious.

"one of you here, has a gene…the same gene as I have . see normally the gene is within our community, but this time it was born in the human community to a girl on the 14th of June, you may wonder how we know this, while my mother, a witch told us…one of you will give me a son" all of us, the girls', our jaws drop to the floor.

"No!" we say in unison. We all start talking at the same time, fighting.

"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! One of you will give me a son, but if you don't fall pregnant within a year…you are all free to go, your memory will be wiped and you will be given a million dollars to start a fresh" I cough\ laugh.

" yes Jade?" I clear my throat. 

"what if we don't want to it?" he stands up from his throne, walking down the stairs that lead the his pedestal where his and his queen's thrones are.

"I will drink you dry, and fuck you till you rip in half, then I'll pass you around like a cheap hooker and then bury you in a very very deep grave." He stands in front of me.

"drink me dry?" drink me dry? What is he ? a syco?"

"yes drink you, because you see I… we are Vampires" I hear one of the girls scream, when we all look at her, it's the 16 year old she has passed out.

"okay then…make it 5million, since it is against our will and promise that you will never ever follow or come after us when we do leave this place" all the girls look at me, I can see them in the corner of my eye.

" 5 million, yes the other half we'll discuss that later for now go rest in your apartments on the 46th floor, Brandon will escort you, you may leave" we get up and walk out.

**Third person**

He watches her walk out, with a thoughtful look on her face. Jade Winters, he walks back to my throne and sit down when they all start screaming their opinons at him.

"she is trouble your grace, you can smell it in her"

"we need to get rid of her, your highness"

"but what if she is the one to give us a male heir? She like the rest is needed"

"she is expandable, humans are expandable" he sit back, trying to block them out.

"SHUT UP" he removes hiss head from my hands and look at Jessica.

"Logan is your king, he decides what to do with the humans, not you. You are all excused , he will take you thoughts into consideration …Now Leave" everyone gets up and out in seconds.

"Thank you Jesscia" he sighs.

"aah what are best friends and a queen for" she sits down.

"best friend…and queen, no offence I wish you were just my best friend" she laughs.

"yea me too, but our fathers are shits" he nods in agreement.

"how's Danny" she smirks.

"you see him every day, so you know, just some advice Logan do what makes you happy. Danny and I will always be right behind you in whatever decision you make and we are eloping after all this" she winks and walks out the hall.

"what makes me happy?" he honestly doesn't know.

**NORMAL POV**

Yesterday we were told we are going to be little people carriers and now today we have to go sit the doctor at 10 am, I get out of the four post, queen sized bed and make the bed with the turquoise green and purple bedding and pillows, I take a shower, brush my teeth, and do my hair in the en-suite bathroom, get dressed in one of the black track-suites that were in the closet and a back tank top. The apartment is…cosy and comfortable, it has a kitchen, a living room with a TV, DVD player and all that jazz and a bedroom with an en-suite bathroom . there is a knock on the door so I answer it.

It's Logan and the blonde chick. I groan, and open the door wider.

"please come in, make yourselves at home" I say with a bored, sarcastic tone.

"why thank you Jade" laugh the blonde chick walks in first, then him

"it not a pleasure, hi you are?" I look at the queen I think.

"Jessica, Hi" I smile.

"so why are you here?" I walk in to the Kitchen and get some apple juice from the fridge.

"the doctor remember?" I nod, finish my juice and start walking towards the door, when I don't hear anyone following I turn to see both Logan and Jessica stare at me.

"Let's Go People" .


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: ACCEPTENCE? I THINK NOT!...SURVIVING! **

Danny, that's the doctor's name, apparently he, Logan and Jessica have been friends for years. And now all 5 girls and Logan, and Jessica are sitting in Danny's office. Georgia , the 16 year old with light brown hair and brown eyes is fiddling with her zip and Paula and Dawn twin sisters both 20 years old with auburn hair and grey eyes are whispering to each other and Nikky who is 23 with dirty blond hair is staring at the wall and I am humming losing sleep by John Newman when a young man with black hair that has purple highlights and deep blue eyes walks in. he walks over to Logan and Jessica.

I sit studying Logan, He is tall about 6'5 feet, with an athletic build masculine arms and chest, board shoulders and Danny looks the sane but shorter probably 6'3 or 6'4 feet. Georgia turns to me and smiles I try to smile back but I'm not in the mood right now.

" are you scared?" she whispers, I can hear the fear in her voice so I turn to face her.

"no, I lost my fear a long time ago" I smile weakly .

She nods and carries on fiddling with her zip. The 3 musketeers stop talking and Dr. Danny goes to his desk grabs some files and a chair and joins our like circle.

"Hi Ladies, I'm Dr. Danny or just Danny these are your time tables and diets" he hands the files out, I take a look at mine…what the fuck?.

"anything wrong Miss Winters?" I look up and everyone is staring at my frowned face.

"it's Jade, so please break everything down for us" I sit back.

"okay well uhm, you are here to give our King a son…so what we are going to do is we are going to make sure you are as healthy as possible and as strong as possible , so that means diets, fitness, weekly doctor's appointments so on and so forth" he stands up, walks to his desk and grabs a pen and notebook.

" so will the baby be inseminated ?" Nikky askes.

"no, I afraid not. You see naturally you have a better chance of falling pregnant, so today we will start with examinations and the other stuff , we will also mee-" I cough, getting everyone's attention.

"Georgia can't do it, she's too young" I can see Logan's jaw muscles tighten from where I'm sitting.

"and why not?" I look at Georgia, who has tears running down her cheeks. 

"she's a child, 16 is a child, she needs to go out with friends, get drank, have fun, have a boyfriend not a baby" I wipe her tears with my thumb. 

"Jade, that is not your choice" I look at Logan, who looks pissed off his ass.

"either is it yours, you steal her childhood, you kill her dreams and soul" I sit back, stare right at him.

"Georgia, you will tonight" she mouths Thank you , I smile.

" okay well shall we begin?" asks Danny grinning, he calls Paula into a room, Logan and Jessica follow them.

"are we just going to accept this?" I look at Dawn.

"do we have a choice?" Nikky says dully.

The door opens and Paula comes out, Dawn goes in then Nikky, then me.

The entire time Danny keeps asking me questions about my health and examining me, when his done he writes in his note book then whisper something to Logan and Jessica .

"okay Jade, at what age did you lose your V-card" I glare at Danny.

"I haven't" they all look shocked.

"why are you so accepting of this?" Jessica asks with a frown n her face.

"I'm not, but I've seen what your kind can do to people and I don't, I'm not ready to die just yet, I will fight and fight because I am no baby carrier, but I would rather have it be me than Georgia " Danny smiles.

" and.., I want a contract that states, that in a year I will leave with 5 million and you will never follow me or even call me anything like that" I jump of the bed, and walk towards the door.

"I still hate you Logan McShane" I walk out. 

**Third person**

It seems like I always get her back, Jessica and Danny look at me waiting for an answer to the question I can see in their eyes.

"she knows what we can do?" Danny looks at Jessica.

"yes, in 10th grade she walked in on me feeding on some slut, in the girls locker room after school, I thought everyone had left, but no Jade had stayed behind for extra swimming practice. So when she walked in, I pulled away from the half dead girl and she run, told everyone what she saw, they thought she was crazy. I followed her home one day and told her with my fangs to her neck that if she talks she will be next. She stopped talking altogether, every day when she would see me walking towards her, she would turn around and walk away, then she disappeared" Jessica gets up and starts pacing.

" this is crazy shit" she whispers.

"now I get why she is so accepting, where did she go when she disappeared?" she stops in front of Logan.

"to get help" Danny writes in his note book.

"Logan…you need to make her like you again" Danny says.

"I know, but judging by how she acts, she's changed…a lot"

**NORMAL POV**

Georgia left around eight last night, she hugged me a thanked me a thousand times before she left after she left I sat around watching some TV , we are allowed to watch TV and walk around the place but we are only allowed on the 40-47th floor. It is prison but more free for some people not me I feel caged in this place. We were told to go down to the 43th floor for fitness.

Fitness was shit, the trainer Mr. Evans, keeps shouting at us, to go fast, how weak we are and al that "building you up" shit, so I walked away hearing him shout how he will tell Logan and I will be punished…well bring it on biyatch. The other trainer Mr. Canon looks amused.

Paula looked depressed, and so did Dawn so I invited them to my place for a girls night, which should be fun. Nikky stays locked up in her room all day so we don't bother.

"so which movie do you guys wanna watch?" I go through the movies, they stay quiet.

"okay what about The Conjuring?" I turn slightly, looking at them. They look like miserable, with this look of agony in their eyes.

"okay…what happened?" I sit in between them on the red couch, the theme of my apartment is red, black and turquoise green.

" he came to our room last night, it hurt so much we just want to go home" Dawn sobs, I hold her and Paula.

" Don't worry, you will soon" they fall asleep on my couch,.

I can see bruises on their wrists, their thighs, their pj's don't even hide them as well as the ones on their waists. I stand staring at them, I never want that, I will kill that asshole before he gets in me.

the morning was different, I had a doctor's appointment with Danny the doctor, so when I walked into his office he had the biggest smile , motions for me to sit so I do. He writes in his note book for a few minutes then looks up at me.

"so today Jade I want you to rest, meaning no fitness, no anything just lazy around" I raise a curious eyebrow.

"why?" his smile drops.

"I can't say" I get up and smile.

"fine Bye Danny" before I can walk out the door, he calls me.

"Jade, Paula and Dawn are going home, they don't have the Gene so it will just be you and Nikky" I turn around and face him.

" how do you know if one of us has it or not" I ask.

" the date of birth, blood type A negative , time of birth and tests of course, certain behavior patterns, etc , the list goes on and on and on." he gets up and walks around his desk towards me.

"okay yea well bye" I walk out the door just to run into a wall.

I take a step back to see who it is, aah Logan. I turn to walk around him but he blocks my way, too fast i9 assume.

"are all the Vampire rumors true?" he smirks.

"not all of them, we can walk in the sun, garlic tastes good in paste, cross are just wood" I nod,.

"well okay I need to go, excuse me" I walk around him, but he grabs my arm.

"I'm not done with you, I never said you may leave" he grip tightens.

"I apologize" I whisper in pain.

" you still scared of me, aren't you?" he pushes me against the wall, leans into my neck, I stand still petrified.

"you smell like sunshine and strawberries, I always wanted a taste of you. I can hear your heartbeat fast, loud" he sniffs me, yes sniffs me. Suddenly he stands up straight.

"I'll see you later" he disappears, I am scared of him…and he knows it. 

Swimming 20 laps while a group of very creepy people watch is not easy, after the incident with Logan and Danny telling me to rest I decided I was going to go to fitness and swim all this bullshit out of my system, but I didn't know we would have people or the very important members of the council watching us, which in my eyes is crap. But today unlike the past two days Nikky is actually putting effort if I must say.

On my last lap, I slow down to relax, before I get out and run, yes run into the changing room. Nikky walks in looking pissed.

"they're asking Logan a lot about you" she sure sounds annoyed . I remain quiet.

"I heard that one of us gives Logan a son, we will get so much money, we'll never have to work again" Nikky walks in front of me , standing in my way. I want to go.

"oh really now?" I try to sound interested.

"yes, and a whole lot more" I nod, with a fake thoughtful look.

"okay then, I hope you get it or whatever" I walk around her.

"oh I know I will, you see when I want something , I get it. So do yourself a favor Jade, stay out of my way because I will make Logan the happiest man in the bedroom and out" I carry one walking but stop with my hand on the handle.

"oh trust me lovey, you can have him and the whole shebang , I'm no slut" I open the door and walk out, only to run into Jessica in the hallway.

"Hey Jade" I smile.

"Hey" I get into the elevator, she does too.

"I was wondering, if maybe you would like to hang out some time you know to get to know each other a bit?" she sounds nervous, but still smiling

"yea sure, I'd love too, maybe tonight?" her smile drops.

"not tonight, but maybe tomorrow the whole day just the two of us?" the elevator door opens to my floor.

"Okay" she nods, smiles and says bye as the elevator door closes, Awkward.

I walk into my tiny apartment, the times says it's around 18:30 so I took a shower, got some fruit before sitting down and watch some News.

"**of the 5 girls that were taken on the 10 of May, 3 have come home. Georgia Joness, Paula and Dawn O'Hare have come home days after disappearing, the other two young woman Jade Winters and Nikky Greene are still missing, if anyone knows what has happened to them or their whereabouts please call the number on the screen. More on this story when we return"**

Lucky them, home and free of these freaks, I get up, walk into the kitchen when I hear the door open, before I can even turn around to get a look, I can sense something or someone is behind me,. I turn around slowly, I exhale the breath I didn't realize I was holding when I see Logan.

"What the hell!" I push him away from me, he doesn't move, he stays quiet which is creepy.

I walk around him, and stand on the other side of the island.

"so why are you here?" he smiles.

" the same reason I was in Nikky's, Paula's and Dawn's little apartments" oh gosh please no.

"I don't too" he wicked smile, widens.

"again, not your choice" before I can even reach the bedroom door, he has me pin to the island.

"don't run, don't make me angry" I knee him in the groin , he lets go of me I run for the door when he grabs my ankle.

"I SAID DON'T RUN!" he pulls me to him. he eyes entirely black.

I kick and kick, I final kick him under the chin before jumping up which fails again because he grabs my ankle, he head hits something and I'm out.

I always thought that losing my V-card would be to the person I love and it would be amazing you know , not painful and not every passing second be filled with agony you know but looks like not everything you wish for comes true. I woke up naked on the Kitchen floor, bruises covering my body and blood all over the floor and Logan gone.

Some people would say "WTF get the fuck out of that crazy place" sad thing is, I cant. The security in this place is so good they know where you are, all the time , 24/7. You have guards who following you wherever you go, and guards standing outside your door, yep. We even have track bracelets, that's how they know where you are…I wish I could escape, God knows I want to but I'm not mad these creatures or people will fuck me up and I want to see my parents in the years' time. I know people are would say" you crazy!" I'm not, if I die I don't die alone, I kill my parents too in a way, I break their hearts.

I can't stand up, moving it's self is painful. I fought him and he still won, like he always has, like he always will. I know Logan, our story started way before the 10th grade. When we met in an alley where my friends and I were getting higher than the empire state, we were having fun a couple of hours into the night a group of guys show up, and I can't remember what happened afterwards all I remember is that voice, a scream and the next day the picture of one of my friends on the news.

I don't know how long I lay there before passing out again, life is a bitch yes? And so is Karma. People don't always see the sour side of me because hey I love my sweet side more than my sour. I remember once after I moved after the whole Logan thing with this chick in the girls locker room, I didn't speak for a while till I met Adam and Amanda, they saved me from that fear I wish they could save me now.

I open my eyes, everything is unclear at first but after a few minutes I can see clearly, I wonder how long I've been asleep I don't care, I get out of bed feeling better, take a shower and get dressed in the same old track-suite and tank top, tie my hair in a pony. I eat so fruit and cereal like always with apple juice , I notice that some has cleaned the floor, I check out my time table for the day on the iPad sitting on the kitchen Island. 6th of June, Friday…26 days since that day I was kidnapped, I can feel the tears forming I blink them away. Fitness, first yep( please take note of the fake enthusiasm).

Nikky was late again , but once she arrived giggling with Logan like a little school girl, it's so irritating. After a 16km walk I was drained, so I said bye and Thank you to Mr. Canon before leaving, I walk into the hall only to see Nikky, Logan ,Jessica and Danny walking towards me, I try disappear into the gym room before they can see me.

"Jade!" but fail, why can't I be successful for once. I turn around slowly with a smile on my face.

"Hi guys, I'm so sorry but I have to uhm go get my vitamins, I forgot to drink them this morning" I turn to run.

"I'll walk you" I smile at Jessica.

"I also need a nap, we can hang tonight?" she nods looking concerned. As I walk away I hear Nikky's disgusting comment.

"You see Logan, only a real women like Jessica and I can handle a real, powerful men like you, just let her go" I turn my head slightly, smiling. Yea the cheapest things attract the cheap buyers.

I hear Danny laugh, before entering the elevator, when I turn around to face the door, Jessica and Danny are laughing, Nikky is throwing a tantrum wanting to know what is so funny and Logan is glaring daggers at me note to self, them freaks can read minds.

_**THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO READ AND ARE STILL READING MY STORY, I'M NOT VERY CONFIDENT IN MY WRITING, BUT HEY NO QUITING RIGHT?.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! AND ENJOY!  
**_

_**XOXO **_

_**WANDIBEAR**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: NEW FRIENDS, NEW BITES.**

Jessica walks into the Kitchen with a bag of snacks, and a bottle of Vodka, ooh yea baby. But she says I can only drink a little because Logan will kill her, so we watch movies , eating popcorn and chocolate, laughing and crying just being girls. Jessica reminds me a lot of Amanda, fun, funny, crazy I miss her.

"so how long have you and Logan been married?" I sit legs crossed on the floor in front of her.

"a few months, but we more like friends then husband and wife" she smiles.

"really?" she nods.

"to tell you the truth, Danny and I are actually in love, we've been dating since 11th grade and Logan knows, he's okay with it, he supports us, we are the best of friends so we stick up for each other. Our fathers arranged our marriage, so we couldn't go against our parents' wishes, oh my you have to promise not to tell please" she gets on her knees, looking scared.

" I promise I won't tell" she smiles.

"so how do you feel? After the other night?" I look at my hands, fiddling with my grandfather's single band ring.

"I feel sick, and dirty, but if I want to go home and see my parents, I will fight" she engulfs me in a bear hug.

"I know, it's hard, I'll will help you and I'll do anything to protect you, I already see you as a friend" I laugh.

"I do too, so tell me about yourself? About everything?" she lets go of me and lays down on her stomach.

"okay, well I tell you about us. Logan and Danny were born in 1886 and I was born in 1889, so we are old as hell. We go to human schools to learn, for fun or to pass time but we have stopped because well, the elders asked us too. We stopped aging at whatever age we choose, I choose 21, Danny and Logan choose 25, not too young not too old they say" she laughs.

"so why aren't your parents pressuring you to have a child" I ask.

"because Danny told them I can't, you see Danny,Logan and I have a plan. I can't have Logan's children because I don't have the gene and because I love Danny, so Logan told Danny to tell our parents after I was examined that I can't have children at all, a queen with the gene and so a new queen will be needed, I will be acting-queen, they agreed but the queen must be the one who has the gene" I groan, with irritation.

Jessica tells me everything, from how the 12 covens are ruled by Logan whose father,Lucian McShane ruled for 4hundred years, the way the building we are in is divided, the laws, her family. Everything.

"Nikky can be queen, I want to go home , finish school and live my life like it's golden" she leans forward, looking at my neck, I draw back a bit.

"it healed good, no scare even" she smiles.

" what healed?" I touch my neck.

"Logan's bite, he bite you when you guys were…" I bet you I went as pale as Jessica at that moment.

"HE BITE ME! What the fuck!" I get up and grab my grown.

"where are you going?" I turn around smiling mischievously.

"Jessica, I've run out of ice cream…can we go get some?" she smirks.

"sure, and I need a blood bag anyway" she leads the way to the main Kitchen. 

**Third person.**

The Kitchen is full of laughter, Nikky is sitting on Logan's lap, while Ryan, Jessica's younger brother and Danny are arm wrestling, the Kitchen door opens and everyone turns to see who is coming in. Jessica walks in wearing a black tank top and pink pj pants, she smiles running to her brother at super speed. Jade walks in wearing black tank top and pj shorts.

"RYAN! When did you get here" Jessica jumps on her brother, he laughs catching her.

"an hour or two ago, Logan said you were busy so I decide to kick Nerd face's ass" he winks at Danny, who laughs.

"yea as if mama's boy can ever beat me, I'm older and stronger than you" Danny snitches Jessica away from Ryan planting a kiss on her cheek. 

"and this must be Jade" Ryan walks towards Jade, who looks uninterested.

"Ryan Richards" he sticks his hand out, Jade looks at it, the back at Ryan.

"Jessica where is the blood free ice cream" she walks around Ryan.

" second door on your right" she walks to the door opens it and disappears inside, Ryan stands there shocked.

"ooh looks like Ryan can't charm every girl" Danny laughes, Logan stares at the fridge door.

"FOUND IT!" Jade runs out the fridge, kicking the door closed, in her hands a tube of vanilla ice cream and a O-positive blood bag, she toss it to Jessica.

"Thanks Jade" Jessica kiss Danny's forehead and walks to Jade linking their arms.

"Logan, did you bite me the other night?" Logan smiles, Ryan looks confused while Nikky looks pissed.

"Yes" he pushes Nikky off his lap, and walks slowly to Jade.

"next time, keep your hooker fangs to yourself, especially if they were in other girls' necks" Logan stands still, his eyes going black, Jessica pulls Jade out of the Kitchen back to her room, while Ryan smiles impressed.

"I think I like Jade Winters"

**NORMAL POV  
**

If time could go any faster, I wish that it would. 3 weeks of Fitness, eating right, and Danny time is enough to last me a life time, but sadly I'm still here for the next 10 months. Nikky is happy to be here, the other day I heard her say she doesn't want to leave, she wants to stay with Logan, which I think is bull!. I've avoided them, the whole gangrene gang for the past three weeks, just chilling in my apartment watching movies and the news, my parents were on the news once begging that the people who have me, please let me go, which will not happen.

After Fitness yesterday, Danny told me to rest today because well…Logan was coming again and he told me drink some pills that are in my bathroom cabinet. So right now I'm waiting for him to come do his thing and leave me to scrub him off my body. The door opens and I can see Logan come in from my couch. So I get up and walk to my room, he follows me, studying me, I can feel his eyes on me.

He stands at one side of the bed, and I on the other.

" please switch off the lights" he walks to the light switch and turns of the lights while I take off my shirt, track pants, my underwear and get into the bed.

The bed moves, I lay down staring at the ceiling, when Logan comes into view. I can feel him in between my legs, he keeps himself up on his hands. We stare at each other for a few minutes before he enters me, thrusting hard, I muffle a cry of pain.

I don't remember anything else after that, I don't remember him biting me again, I don't remember him leaving, I don't remember the help coming in and taking the sheets to wash the blood out, lifting me to take the sheets and put fresh ones on the bed. All I remember is getting out of bed, taking a shower and dressing and sitting on the couch eating ice cream until I fall asleep.

I'm startled awake by someone calling me, then I hear the knock and the person call my name again, I get up, painfully walking to the door opening it. Jessica looks anxious, she embraces me, speaking in French. I wait for her to let go of me, and shut the door. 

"two days, no one has seen you for two days!" she walks in pacing in front of the TV.

"yes and?" she stops, her eyes as big as tennis balls.

"yes and? Jade I thought you were dead or sick or something!" I laugh at her melodrama.

"well I'm here, and I'm fine" I sit on the couch, she sits next to me.

"and you left me with Nikky which by the way is mean as fuck, and my love struck brother who couldn't stop asking questions about you until Logan threatened to I quote "Cut his worthless noodle off"" I laugh, loudly and hard , my stomach starts hurting. When I final stop Jessica is grinning like that cat from Alice in Wonderland.

"she laughs" I smirk, punching her lightly on the arm.

"yes I do laugh, I'm not all doom and gloom" she raises her eyebrow.

"when was the last time you did?" I look out the large, building window.

"the last time I saw my friend, Adam" the last time I was free.

For weeks the same thing happens, Logan comes does his thing while I lay on the bed like a rag doll, Jessica and I hang out, going crazy, eating ice cream, watching movies, getting to know each other. I got to know Ryan, his…unique, he brings fun and youth to this hell, like his sister , we're close you can say if I'm not with Jessica, I'm with Ryan. Fitness is fun now cause Mr. Canon appreciates my enthusiasm and earliness.

Danny keeps asking me questions, Jessica had to tell Logan and him that if I am pregnant it would show and the signs would be there so he stopped. Running my last lap now ,I wonder how my mother is and my father, I miss them, I try to push this longing feeling out of me but I can't.

After saying Bye to Mr. Canon, I got the Danny for a check-up. As I walk in , I see Logan sitting in one of the chair, so I stop. Danny sees me and smiles, motioning for me to sit in the chair next to Logan, so I do.

"Jade, looks like you are excellent. Just need extra Vitamins and also need to take it slow on the swimming because it is the cold season" I nod, smiling.

"so today is the 29th of October, feel anything different?" wait a second…my Birthday has passed? Okay so I'm 21 now.

"I slept through my birthday" I smile.

"yes you did, that day you slept in and the next two days after that" Logan is quietly reading through my flie.

"so may I leave?" I stand up slowly, when a big pale hand lands on my thigh stopping me half way up.

" no,Danny tell her" I sit down and turn facing Logan.

"no, you tell me. you're right here" Logan stops reading my file and faces me.

"I'm increasing the days, I'll come to you twice in the five days… you understand what I mean right?' I nod, getting up faster this time.

"oh and Jade?" I turn slightly when I reach the door.

"this week, I'm sleeping in your apartment" I open the door, feeling sick as fuck and stumble out the room. 

" Make yourelf at home" I open the door wider, Logan walks in with a young girl following him in holding a bag.

"I mean it is yours" he stops and whispers to the girl, who nods and runs out the room.

I grab my jacket and water bottle, before heading for the door.

"where are you going?" I stop and face him.

"somewhere. You hungry, there are blood bags in the fridge" I open the door and walk out.

Ryan's room is only a floor above mine so it doesn't take long to get there, I knock and wait a few seconds before the door opens.

"oh my, this must be heaven…or am I dreaming?" I blush, hugging him before run and throwing myself on his bed.

"ooh I wish, I need to get some sun and fresh air" he sits next to me, smiling. I shove my face into a pillow and scream.

"Hey, drama queen that's a silk pillow" he grabs the pillow away from me, sighing I turn over and stare at the ceiling.

" can we run away? Just you and me?" he lays down next to me.

"you know the answer to that question already Jade, we can't. Logan will send a hunting party after us, with Brandon as the top dog" I turn, looking at his baby face, smooth skin.

"I'm really going to die here aren't I?" his head suddenly turns, his eyes wide with fear. He pulls me closer to him, I lay my head on his chest, his arm around my waist.

"don't say that, you will leave this place Jade now that I can promise you" I don't know when I fell asleep, I just remember waking up the following morning still in Ryan's arms and tip-toeing back to my apartment.

I close the door quietly, leaning against it taking a deep breath in with my eyes close and a smile on my face. When I open them, Logan is suddenly in front of me. I scream with wide eyes, my heart racing, he walks towards me, I push back against the door wishing it would just swing open and I could run back to Ryan but it doesn't happen. His hands on both side of my face against the wall, he leans into my neck, I turn my head slightly away .

"Strawberries and Sunshine" he whisper, before he bites my neck.

The pain is so intense, I scream in agonizing pain, pushing him away but he presses his body against mine, grabbing my hands and pining them down above my head. I start feeling weak, drained. I realize that no matter how much I fight he will always win, no matter what I am defenseless, vulnerable and exposed. I can his fangs pull out of my neck, before his face comes into view again, he licks his lips and lets me go, dropping to the floor.

"sleep in Ryan's room again, I'll do much worst then just bite you…okay love?" I nod weakly on the floor.

"Good girl, now go get cleaned up, you smell like shit" He walks into the Kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE: PARENTS AND DIRTY LITTLE SECRETES.**

The door open and he walks in, looks at me the walks into the kitchen.

"You hungry?" I sit up, is he asking me if I'm hungry.

"I'll take that as a yes, come here" I get up and walk into the Kitchen.

"Favorite food?" I sit in one of the kitchen stools.

"Pasta" he nods and starts cooking, we stay silent for a while.

"why are you being so nice?" he smirks, washing his hands.

"I can be nice…sometimes, but I feel bad I think for treating you like shit I think" I nod.

"thank you, I think" he places the food in front of me, I look at it with a raised eyebrow.

"Mac and Cheese, with a Bolognaise sauce and diced bacon…eat up" so I do. It's amazing but I won't tell him that, the ass is already full of himself.

"where did you move too after you left White Wood" oh White Wood was the town I was born in. my parents and I lived there for 17 years before my "breakdown", and before I met Logan and he threaten to kill me and before he…killed my friend Luke with his band of rugrats.

"New York, Brooklyn my parents thought the city would be better for me so we moved " I still hate small towns.

"I wondered where you were, when you didn't show up at school that Monday…school was rather boring after you left. No more cat fights and teachers running out class crying …" I roll my eyes,putting my plate in the sink.

"when did you leave White Wood" Logan sits on the couch, I sit on the floor.

"a month after you did" I look at the clock, it's 20:25. I remain quiet.

" so you don't really like Nikky, do you?" i move my head side to side, I don't know, she is irritating but hey I don't know.

"I didn't like half the people in high school or NYU" he smiles.

"you didn't…still don't like me. You think that I'm the devil's spawn, and should be burnt for what I'm doing to you" I look up slowly, into his eyes for a few seconds before I look away again.

"the truth hurts, doesn't it" he chuckles darkly.

"how did Vampires come to be?" I stand up and sit next to him.

"We are like you, but more advance. We are neither dead nor living…we are magic" I sit back, is he serious.

"so do you guys have powers?" he moves closer to me, I move away.

"yes we do,I can do several things but I can't tell you" I laugh, why not though it's not like I'm gonna go tell the whole world, I can't even tell anyone because I'm caged in this place.

"where are we? I look out the window and I can't tell where we are" his hand brushes my thigh, I move it away from him.

"I can't tell you that" I move away from him, he keeps moving closer.

"where are your parents?" he smiles. 

"they are in England, at my great-grandfather's palace" I didn't realize how close he was to me.

" they're coming tomorrow, to see the…woman I have picked" I snort, I get up walking towards the bedroom.

"well then, Goodnight"

Parents, met the Parents. I could never understand why meeting someone's parents makes you want to just hide under a rock somewhere or just disappear. We aren't just meeting his parent's, we are meeting the whole Vamp council and the parents , because the one thing Logan forgot to mention was that tonight was his father's birthday ball, I hate dresses and now I HAVE to wear one. 

Standing in front of a full length mirror, I want to break it, I mean I won't lie I look…good for once in a dress but still I love my pants, my jeans , my shorts, and yes I do wear skirts and sometimes summer dresses but this is…different.

"you love you dress?" I look into the mirror to see Logan's reflection standing in the door way.

"hot pink and turquoise blue?" yes , my dress is hot pink and turquoise blue, the top is one shouldered , it hugs my body until my knees before flowing to the floor , hot pink with turquoise blue lace running over the pink, like a second skin. 

"yes really" he walks out, and I follow him in black heels, the silver diamond pendant hangs around my neck, my hair in long black curls.

The ballroom is huge with painting on the ceiling, people dancing, talking and laughing, the low light amber lighting gives the room a warmth… I see Ryan, I walk away from Logan , smiling at Ryan as he walks towards me as well, smiling.

"wow, you…not word can describe how gorgeous you look right now" I blush, I smile playfully rolling my eyes.

"thank you handsome Mr. Richards" he laughs.

"may I have this dance?" he takes my hand.

We dance for a while before Danny and Jessica pull us to the bar, we talk and laugh really loud while Logan walks around with his parents and Nikky flirts in the corner with one of the guests. They start walking to us, I get up and pull Ryan with me towards the dance floor when Logan appears in front of us.

"running away?" Ryan stands up straight, narrowing his eyes at Logan.

"of course not Logan we were going to dance" he smirks, rising his left black eyebrow.

"of course not, Mom, Dad this is Jade…Jade Winters" I look at the two people I didn't even realize had reached us.

" Jade my parents, Lucian and Scarlett McShane" .

He is a carbon copy of his father, height, build, only difference is the eye his father eyes are grey with wisdom and age, he reminds me of my father…my dad. He has black hair like his son I can see where Logan gets his hotness, gorgeousness, breath-takingness from. His mother is gorgeous she looks so young, beautiful black eyes but she has red hair…weird firey red hair, full lips, curvy body…she could be my mother's twin with her non-aging , mothers who look like 20 year olds, freaks.

"pleasure meeting you both" I smile.

"a Winters…well Logan you don't have bad taste after all" I look at Logan waiting for him to explain what his mother just said.

"she is beautiful too" I smile shyly.

"thank you" I link my arm with Ryan's, I think I see Logan's eyes go entirely black for a second but when I look again the are normal.

"Ryan you are still as handsome as ever" he hugs Scarlett, am I allowed to call her that…Scarlett?  
Logan said he was gonna stay a week, he lied. It's been a week and a half now, we just past each other like we are both paintings on the wall or shadows in the dark.

"thank you auntie Scarlett, uncle Lucian I've been meaning to see you" and then they start talking about other things I don't know so I wonder off, slow though.

I walk in to the hallway, I only want to sleep seriously whoever invented heels was a sick person, I walk into someone almost falling over, but they catch me. I look up… it's Nikky's brown haired, green eyed flirt.

" sorry I was- I didn't see you there" he smiles

" it's okay babe" I rise both my eyebrows widening my eyes when I see Nikky walk out of a room.

"Jordan could you please help me-" she stops in the middle of her sentence when she sees me, the zip of her dress is undone and her hair is lose like she rolled around in the hay with it, he facial expression is that of a six year old who's just been caught stealing sweets from her mommy's bag.

"I was just-" her face turns sour, mean.

"I don't care, you didn't see anything Jade!" I frown at her.

"you mean I didn't just see you walk out of that room looking like you just had a quicky with thing thing over here? Yes I did but I won't say anything not for you, for Logan and myself" she frowns this time.

"yes I am selfish like that, so do me a favour, don't threaten me or even try to intimidate me because I will cut your fucking ass to shreds bitch" and I walks away, back into a ballroom filled with black snakes.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: FREEDOM WITH A PRICE.**

Logan left, finally! So I have the place to myself again and it is back to the old routine. Fitness, Danny, Logan/blacking out. His parents left last week a few days after the party, and well Nikky just keeps avoiding me…I like being avoided by her right now. Jessica and Danny have been "busy" with God knows what, but I have an idea and since everyone was so busy including Logan who was away for the next 2 days on some Coven business I was stuck with my awesome buddy Ryan who I think Logan is jealous of Ryan…hehehe.

But he is coming back today . 2 more laps and I'm done running for today,Nikky didn't come again today because she's "sick" apparently . well I've also been feeling sick, feeling light-headed, vomity but it will pass by with time.

"come on Jade, go shower the King will be here in a few hours" I slow down to a jog then a walk.

"Mr. Canon, may I stay here and carry on working out?' he smile, reminding me of my grandfather, warm smile, white hair but he still looks like he is in his late 40's.

"sorry love, you've had enough for today" I sigh, hug him and walk out. 

"_Jade Maya Winters and Nicole "Nikky" Greene have been missing for more than 7months now, the search for the two girls has turned up no leads. the other three young girls have all said that they don't know or remember everything about their abduction, Jade Winters' parents Isis and Josh Winters had this to say" _ my parents come into view, my mother looks like she's been crying for months , my father has his arm around her shoulders, her once green-grey eyes are now red, her dark black hair is mess. My father looks like he hasn't shaved in months too, his grey eyes have bags under them, his black hair is longer now, my parents, I have both my mother and father's traits, and I miss them.

"_if anyone knows what happened or where our daughter is please, contact Detective Ross at the White Wood Brooklyn police department"_ my father sounds like he is about to break into tears.

"_and Jade if you are watchin, please come home. We all miss and love you"_ tears run down my mother's cheeks, I can't stand to watch it so I switch the T.V off.

I didn't even realize that tears were escaping my own eyes, I lay down on the couch screaming and crying all the agony into the pillow, I want to go home now. I feel a hand on my back, I sit up only to see Logan, with a concern look on his face.

"I could hear your thoughts and your crying when I entered the building, you forgot to put your wall up" he smiles, I move away from him.

"and you just invited yourself in?" I stand up and walk into the Kitchen for some water.

"I don't need to be, I was worried…about you" I turn slightly and put the half finished glass of water down.

"you were worried?" he walks around the Kitchen island towards me.

"I was more than worried, even I was scared…I know I'm the worst person right now and I know you don't want anything to do with me, but I want everything to do with you, I always have….ever since that night your friend died, I've wanted to know you, touch you, kiss you…love you but you were and still are far away from me" we are less than a centimeter apart, my eyes fixed to his chest, I can feel his eyes looking down at me.

"I thought about you, I think about you every day. Jade say something" I stand there stunned, I look into his black eyes.

"I…Logan-I-" before the rest of the words could come out my mouth, Danny walks in.

"Logan, we need to talk" we both look at a very serious Danny.

"can it wait Danny?" he puts his arm around my waist .

"of course I'll wait outside" he walks out, Logan looks at me, I just can't look at him.

"I am yours Jade Winters, I hope one day you will be mine" I don't know how long I stood there after he walked out, but it must have been long because Jessica walked in my apartment, looking angry like she was about to blow up the whole building.

"Jade, Danny is asking for you" I nod and walk with her to Danny's office.

Oh please no no no. God no.

"we both pregnant? At the same time?" Jessica is trying to calm me down the best she can but I can't.

"you are just a month later then her" he sits on his decks.

"oh fucken hell" I stand up and start pacing.

"I can't stay here, I need to leave, my parents…ooh fuck no, I'm stuck here forever" I stop, and look and a very hurt but still concerned Jessica and Danny.

"we can lie" Jessica whispers.

"Jessica!" he whispers.

"Danny, she is like my sister and you too, Nikky is already pregnant right? We can say that she has the Gene and he will let Jade go, he promised to" Danny looks uneasy.

"if we do this, he will kill us" she caress his face with sweet smile on her face. 

"and if we don't, we will regret it forever and we live forever. He is only doing this because of the curse change and the Council" curse change?. 

"yes Jade curse change, the first vampire made it like this, that only a King can have children with a vamp woman who has the same gene as him, a special gene he did it with the help of a witch of course and about 60 years back, she changed it because Logan killed her demonic son who killed and raped and just destroyed our world. Logan had build it up again, but in the not only did the curse change, he changed too" he changed, I wonder what he was like before the big change.

"Danny please, I need to go home and live my life. Nikky is happy here and don't get me wrong I will miss and love y'all but my parents, my friends…me please" I stand in front of him.

"I'll destroy the tests,… I think you'll be going home today, just don't forget us and stay in contact if you can" I nod.

"I will, I promise thank you both" I hug them.

I have to take everything I was given, clothes, iPod, shoes, dress, And meet Jessica at the elevator. Packing is easy, they are going to drop me at the police department, and I'll just do the lying and carrying on with my life and have a baby.

We walk into the Council hall, Logan is sitting in his throne and all the other snakes are seated in their chairs, watching me walk at human pace to stand in front of Logan and Jessica,. I finally reach the center of the room, Brandon stands beside me.

"long time no see Hulk" he growls making me smile like I've won something.

"Jade Winters has failed to give a child, so now I release her" that sentence starts an up roar.

"Silence!" the room returns to its normal state of quietness.

"Jade will be glamoured to forget, and I will pay her in cash. Jade you will no Vampire from this day on" he materializes in front of me.

"I will now accompany her on her way out, with my wife and head of the King's guard Brandon the rest of you may leave" and they do after we walk out.

We walk in silence the whole way when we reach the car,I hug a sobbing Jessica bye and she reminds me that her number is in my bag, when she leaves, Brandon gets in the car.

"you don't have to leave you know, you could stay… with me" I face him, he caress my cheek, his hand cold but warm at the same time.

"I can't, I'm sorry" he pulls me into his embrace .

"no I'm sorry, I love you Jade Winters" everything starts looking blurry, before a blackness invites itself in.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN: NEW START, NEW LIFE.**

******Third person**

Logan watches as the car drives away, he had told Brandon to drop Jade at her house, put her in her bad and come back without being seen by anyone. Now he just stood there staring into the darkness of the night as she became further an d further away from him, he could her heartbeat anymore or her hear sweet voice. She was gone for good this time.

"if you truly love her Logan, go after her" Danny says from behind him.

"I can't" I turn slightly, look down.

"why not" he looks at Jessica and Danny holding each other.

"I own her happiness and peace, I also have a duty to up hold as your King" he disappears into the darkness.

Jessica and Danny stand looking at each other wondering if they did the right thing, maybe they should just tell Logan. But they know…they won't.

**NORMAL POV  
**

Oh the rain, the rain reminds me of many things. Like how I woke up one morning, two days after I left Logan, Jessica and Danny…Ryan and the only thing I remember is feeling his cold hand on my cheek and his words. I went home, where my mother and father are, when I boarded off the plane my parents hugged me and kissed me, started asking me questions like "who took you?" and of course I lied, itodl them I didn't know I was kept in a dark room with Nikky and I never saw the people's faces…ever.

Detective Ross called off the investigation after 2 months, I was any help and there weren't any other leads. I stayed with my parents for a few weeks , went to the back changed my account and put the 5 million in it. I went back to NY for a month, sold my apartment and started looking for a house…in White Woods. I know I know I'm going back to where I first met him is crazy but he won't look for me there, he thinks I'll never go back there.

4 months, I still wasn't showing , I told my parents . my mother broke down and cried for hours and my father paced and cussed and threaten that if he ever gets his hands on the assholes neck he would kill them. I don't care, I had to change everything, so now I'm a nurse who works at White Wood Hospital, Surprised? Ooh and I found out I'm 4th generation witch, surprised?. My ancestors where the witches who founded White Wood, the gift my father calls it skips generations the way it wants, you don't have a choice…will I ever have a choice?. Funny thing is my parents and my family knew who took me but they couldn't necessarily go running around screaming "VAMPIRES TOOK OUR DAUGHTER!", and my cousin Mikey tried to find me but looks like we aren't they only ones we can use shields.

I know it's a lot to take in, imagine how I felt. My life has changed, I wanted to be a lawyer, now I'm a nurse and moved to a town I hate to protect the people I love, sometimes I 'm paranoid and I think they are watching me, but they not. Jessica and Danny come to see me a few times, sometimes with Ryan but when I started showing, when I became an balloon, he stopped…he just stopped. My Grandma taught me some magic you can say before she died 2 years after I "returned" so I think I'm getting back on track. I can protect myself and Adian…my son.

"Jade, your shift is over. You need to get home" I nod, writing in patient 5's file. I look up slightly at Anna, my friend and co-work and playmate mom.

"yea, I'll go just now" she snitches the file away from me, smiling playfully.

"come on Jade, I'll finish up. Adian must be waiting" I roll my eyes.

"his with his grandparents, he's having fun, not even thinking about me" she laughs and shoo's me away and I go.

I step out the car, when I feel the presents of something or someone.

"Jessica and Danny, would you stop that, I could set you on fire" i hear them laugh, I turn and hug Jessica , then Danny.

"sorry just come to drop off Adian's "meds" and say hi" I yawn, and nod.

"tired?" I nod again.

"he's inside if you want to see him" they no "no".

"we need to go before Logan notices we're gone, the covens will be in town next week. We wanted to warn you, go away for a few day with Adian and your parents" I groan.

"it's been 3 years, will he still remember my scent?" Danny nods.

"I see what I can do…anyway thanks guys" they smile, hug me and disappear.

Days, weeks, months go by and I can't sense them anywhere, I put a protection spell on Adian and myself. I had to learn to protect us , he is just 2 years old, and I can't lose him even if I was blessed with him through pain and agony. Life is funny, I know. Cartoon night so we are sitting on the couch Adian is watching cartoons, while I play with his black hair, he looks like his father, just younger. Black hair, black eyes, baby face…big black eyes. He is intelligent , happy, loving, kind, active, like run around like crazy active. The cartoon ends finally.

"okay bedtime" Adian sits up, making a sad face.

"buaaa mama, me not go schoou tomorrow" he moans.

"okay so you don't want to go to Kyle's house tomorrow?" he stands up and walks into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

" what type do you want tonight?" by type I mean blood, he has a glass every two days,Doctor Danny orders to help him with development but he can eat human food and it still has its functions.

"AB negatave" you can imagine how that sounds, he can speak well and all but something it's like he is still learning to.

"okay come on, hurry up" I pour some AB negative into a small plastic cup and put it back into the fridge.

I walk into his room to find him in bed and ready to sleep, I hand him the blood, he drinks in one shot, and hands the cup back to me.

"okay, Goodnight baby" I give him and kiss , leave his lap on, but switch off the main light.

_He walks towards me, his eyes entirely black, I walk back trying to get away from him, but I feel hitting the ground, I'm scared I can feel it, I know he can too._

"_you kept him away from me!" he shouts, I pull myself backwards._

"_mommy!MAMA!" I turn slight to see Brandon taking my son away, I try to get up, but he kicks me in the side._

"_please Logan, he is still young. He needs me" he laughs maliciously._

"_no…he doesn't" he crouches, his hand wrapping around my neck. I can't breathe, his grip tightens._

"_he never will"  
_

I have nightmares most nights but tonight is different, I can feel someone watching the house so I go to the window and peep out the curtain, I can see it, and it and see me. I know it can see me. If it is Logan, I can't move now, I have more strength where my family lay in the earth, I know people may think I'm a fool because I don't want to leave but that doesn't mean I can't fly Adian to Hawaii for a while. 

**Third person.**

He sits, watching the sun go down and the moon become brighter. Nikky walks in with Amber, who runs to Logan as soon as she sees him. 

"daddy!" he scopes her up, while she giggles.

"how was your day love" she sits on his lap, her long blond hair and baby blue eyes.

"we had play time an-" Jessica walks into the room, growls at Nikky before speaking to Logan.

"we back!" Danny walks in behind her, with a smirk on his face.

"yea we back!" he says mocking Jessica, Logan stands up, putting Amber down on the chair.

He moves closer to Danny and Jessica, smelling the air. Jessica moves closer to Danny, but Logan grabs her arm gently, smelling the air one more time. He turns slightly towards Nikky, who looks confused like very one else.

"go get lunch" Nikky face turns angry.

"Logan you hardly see her!" Logan appears in front of Nikky.

"I said leave" Nikky takes Amber and leaves, but she doesn't want to, he treats her like shit all the time.

Danny and Jessica remain quite, waiting for Logan to speak. Logan just stands in the middle of the room watching the two.

"when did you see her?" Jessica walks up to him, looking him in the eyes.

"we didn't, we just run past her apartment in Brooklyn hoping we would see her but we found out she moved 2 years back" Logan sits in his office chair. 

"I don't believe you" he get up and walks towards the door, but stops before he goes out.

"i will find her again" he walks out.

"we are fucken screwed! I can feel it" Jessica whispers.

**Normal POV**

My cousin Mikey opens the door, and lets a very hyper Adian in. I laugh hugging him, and Sammy his wife.

"so he's doing well with the blood" I nod, watching Adian and Kyle, my cousin's son play outside. Mikey hands me a glass of Iced tea.

"and you still having those nightmares" I nod sitting on the chair closet to the window. 

"Jade, there's a shield around the house" I look at both Sammy and Mikey.

"I know, sorry. It's just…I saw one watching my house" Mikey nods.

"they'll be running through here any day now. They going to the 8th coven" I frown.

"be home on that day please" by home he means where my parents are. I moan and groan like a six year old who doesn't want to go to school.

"aah come on Jade! Not now" I try my puppy dog house, but they don't work.

"nope go!" I sit having lose our little war.

"I swear you two are brother and sister with the way you act" Sammy laughs.

we are. His father and my father were brothers but his parents died when he was 10 and now he is in his late twenties, and he is more like my brother than my cousin, my annoying brother.

"I can't, he'll smell me and know I am here…I think I have to face him I'm tired! God am I tired!. He haunts me in my dreams and in my waking hours. I constantly feel like someone is watching me or they gonna ponce onto me and Adian. Mikey, I have to be there, I am your right-hand woman, your heir if you pass and Kyle is not old enough to take the throne, and I'm also the smartest and the best fighter you have with and without magic" He groans, knowing very well he has lost this war.

"Mickey, she's right" Sammy gets up, winks at me and kisses Mickey's cheek.

"and you know she is" he groans again just as Kyle and Adian run in the house, they freeze when they see Mickey.

"mommy I think Daddy's changing into a pig again" ooh and we can change form.

The wind is blowing telling me secrets of the woods and the leaves in the trees create music, almost like the sea and waves crashing together. 200 of us all over the woods waiting for them, listening,looking our senses heighted. 200 of the strongest witches and wizards ready for them. I go stiff, when I hear thunder and feel it vibrate through the ground.

"Jade I need you to go to the back please" I frown, shocked.

"Mickey I need t-" he faces me, I can see the worry and the protectiveness I his eyes.

"alright" I walk to the back and stand next to Anna, angry.

"he's only trying to protect you" I look at the dark brown earth, the moon and stars our only light source.

"we can't protect each other at the same time". 

A few seconds after them in the distance, they appear in front of us. I can see them, Ryan, Jessica, Danny…Logan, wait what? Nikky?. He turned her? Wow ookkaayy. I stood in silence, Mickey staring daggers at Logan.

"**Mickey, say something!" ** he looks back, right at me. Than faces Logan again.

"Logan McShane" his deep voice echos through out the woods.

"Mickey Winters, thank you for allowing us to pass through your land" Mickey keeps a straight face.

"you welcome, but pass through quickly. We have families to go home to" Logan smirks.

"I can smell her" I go stiff, shivers run down my back.

"I bet you can bloodsucker" Logan's eyes start changing becoming black bit by bit.

"bloodsucker?" my cousin laughes.

"what leech, you not getting what you are?" oh fuck.

"I don't think he can Mic, he is a King just like you but a little more…how I can I put this? He is monsterish, aren't you Logan" I stand in between Mickey and Logan.

Everyone just remains quite.

"what? You can't speak now Logan? Is it in a knot?" I laugh.

"Jade" he whispers, stepping forward, Mickey pulls me back.

"yes Jade, the girl you kidnapped and raped repeatedly? Anywho, you and Mickey sound like a couple of were-bitches, move on" they both look at me like I'm crazy as fuck.

"I told you to stay at the back Jade" I look at him with a blank face.

"yea I would have but you were about to burn him Mickey. I could see it. Control remember?" Control that's the one thing my grandmother taught us never to forget.

We are not animals we do not run on instinct like Vampires and Weres. We have something they don't , but something they do want . When my granny unlocked my powers, I got something called the sight. I can see the past, present and future, the decisions people make or are going to make and how they will affect them and the people around them. I see what everyone tries to hide. I dream my visions, when I touch someone, when I concentrate or sometimes…most times they just come to me, but I can block them out, I only use it on nights like this when I know Mickey might start a war. He is a good king, he just has a short temper.

Mickey has the fire gift, we have it, his is just…more powerful and beautiful. He could burn down a whole city if he wanted, but he won't. Mickey nods and stands behind me, breathing in and out deeply.

"you asked to past through our land, why are you still waiting? We'll make sure you get to the other side and back when you return" I look at Mickey, he nods and smiles.

"**all know what to do"** Mickey reminds them of the plan, some in the air, some among the vamps and others like myself on the tree tops.

I jump up, using the wind to keep me up. I look down at Mickey, he nods.

"**okay lets go"** I run, knowing where we are headed, our land ends at the edge of the White Woods, we never go past or into their territory, been there had to run for my life.

The wind feels like ice, which is weird because it's warm out tonight. Running on wind is like floating, except you control it

"you a witch" I ignore him, I know I was…wrong in a way for exposing myself but I rather have him know now than to come back with black eyes and those pearl white fangs , wanting to kill me and my family.

"a White Wood witch at that. I know there was something about you that was…unusual about you" I stop, Ryan stops too, smiling.

"you were at my house? Why?" his grins wider.

"I had to see you, so I followed Danny and Jessica" rolling my eyes, irritated I continue running.

"come on! You didn't miss me? Just a little bit?" letting out an irritated moan I run faster.

"I forgot about you" I hear him drop, lands on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT: THE TRUTH WILL ALWAYS COME OUT.**

Reaching the edge of the woods, I lower myself down. Walking to Mickey's side I cross my arms over my chest. Logan is speaking to some guy, with dark brown hair and one grey, on green eye. They both look at Mickey and I, I of course look away. The guy looks the same age as Logan, they " bro-hug" laughing. I look at Mickey.

"**can we leave now?. They're waiting for us"** he puts his index finger to his lips, I get the message and keep quiet.

"thank you King Mickey for allowing King Logan through your lands" his voice is monotone and deep, but sweet. Mickey remains quiet and signals for the witches to head back home, he looks at me and nods, telling me to speak on his behalf. 

" you are welcome, just tell us when you decide to head back" I turn to go after the rest, when I feel someone grab my arm.

" you smell different" I look into Logan's confused face.

"I need to go" I rip my hand from his.

"stay, we can talk" I frown at him.

"I have nothing to say to you"

It's been 3 days, and they are not gone goodness!. Last night a young girl came in with a bite mark on her neck, losing blood, i tried to heal her,but she being human and having lost a lot of blood, died. Mickey has people watching the woods every night, I know he hates them, sometimes I worry if he probably hates Adian too but then I see them together and I know, I hope I'm right that he doesn't that he loves him.

Eating around a fire, drinking hot chocolate, eating marshmallows , laughing at the stupid stories my parents are telling us, I sense something in the area. I close my eyes,_ Logan. _I know everyone else except the children can sense it too.

"more hot chocolate anyone?" I get up and go into the house, put the cups on the kitchen counter,and walk out the front door.

"you not meant to be here" I walk towards him, stopping and few feet away from him, he smiles.

"I know, I just came to tell you that we are leaving tomorrow afternoon" I nod okay, and turn around to go back into the house.

"what is that?" I stop. Adian.

"**Mickey hide Adian please" **Logan grabs me by the shoulders, he sniffs me, he draws back looking confused.

"Is there another vampire? Younger, probably a child" I nod no.

"don't lie to me, I can smell him all over you" he tightens his grip, painful moan escapes my mouth.

"Logan" he lets go of me and runs at Vampire speed to the back of the house, I run after him, my heart racing.

Logan just stands in an empty flied, the fire is still going giving of a dark ambery light, I can see my parents, Sammy, Mickey, Kyle and…Adian standing in the door way of the back, my parents looking through the window, Logan walks forward, when he reaches the door, he smiles…I know that malicious smile.

"someone invite me in" nobody moves, he looks at Adian.

"how about you little boy? Invite me in" Adian looks at me, I nod no.

"mommy said no" Logan smiles.

"**Adian baby, just stay quiet"** Logan stands right in front of Adian.

"you are the one. Who's your mommy?" I run to the front of the house, and get it, when I turn I can see him standing in front of an open door, his eyes black and his long, sharp fangs sticking out of his mouth.

**Third person.**

Adian runs out of his grandpa's arms to the front where Jade is standing , he wraps his arms around her leg.

"Adian come with me baby" Adian's grandmother tries to take him but he only holds on tighter.

"Adian come with grandpa" he nods no, his face in my thigh.

"Adian go with grandma and grandpa please" he looks up at me, I smile. When his gone I turn to face a very angry Logan.

They stare at each other,well she stare at him while he stares at the spot where Adian was.

"you need to leave" he looks at her, he tried to read her mind but he can't.

"who is he? That little boy?" Jade closes her eyes and opens them again. She looks at him with a blank expression. She remains quiet, just looking at him.

"Jade is he…is he my son?" she takes in a sharp breath and steps back.

"you are dead to him and me. You are nothing to him, and God so help me if you come near my son. I will kill you" Jade whispers, knowing he can hear her, he looks shocked.

"now leave" she shuts the door.

**Logan's POV**

Adian. She named him Adian. Sitting in my cousin's office, drinking down some scotch-blood mix, I can't seem to stop thinking of her and…Adian. Did Danny and Jessica know about my son?,why am I asking this question of course they did, they always know things. Danny walks, smiling but when he sees my face, his smile drops.

"did you know about Adian?" he starts moving uncomfortably, he puts his flies on the table and sits on the couch opposite me.

"**Jessie, he knows" **Jessica comes running in, she stops when she sees me, like Danny, when she sits down she looks at me with a small pitiful smile.

"don't smile at me like that. Don't look at me like that" I get up and pour myself more poison.

"we had too Logan!" she stands up.

"you had to lie to me" Danny stands in front of Jessica.

"we had too, you were going mad Logan. Your parents and your grandfather they got to you man" Danny was right there, it was their idea that I take those girls and force myself on them.

"I saw the way you look at her, and she at you. She wasn't happy here! Always in the gym or with Ryan, or in her apartment watching the news, she begged us and we said yes so if you hate us I don't care…we don't care. We need a King like you who will change the rules and rule in his own way, and his son the same so if you want us out, we will leave but if you really care for us, yourself, Jade and …Adian, you will be your own King, you will rule your own way and make your own rules. Starting with Jade. Show everyone the young man you really are" Jessica takes the glass from my hands and throws it in the fire.

"he's an amazing boy Logan" Danny smiles.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE: CHANCE GIVEN**

**Normal POV**

The rain, mist runs down the window as it pours down on the house. Adian moves and I nearly jump out the bed, he was so scared and wouldn't sleep in his own room instead he jumped into mine just seconds after I closed his bedroom door, cuddling up to me. He will be back and soon, I don't want him near Adian, I will do what I promised Mickey knows I will, he thinks I should run, start a new life somewhere else but I know that asshole, he will hurt my family to find Adian and I and I can't lose them.

For a second I think I see something walk pass my bedroom window, but it just stands there staring at me through the white , I pull the curtains back and glare at him, black hair and all. A small smile slow forms on his face, I frown I don't know what he wants here but if he doesn't leave I will burn his pale ass skin.

"**what do you want?"** at first he looks shocked, surprised that I can actually telecommunicate.

"**you telepathic?" ** I sigh.

" **you older than me and you don't know a thing about witches? Yes I am telepathic, psychic, telekinetic, I see things and I use spells and my powers or magic…what is your point?"** he laughs.

" **invite me in"** my turn to laugh, but I don't , I don't want to wake Adian up. With a smirk on my face I nod no.

"**I want to meet him Jade" **i nod no.

"I want to meet him Jade!" I look back at Adian but all he does is stir a little, i turn slightly and glare at Logan.

" **keep your fucking voice down Logan! If you wake him up, he won't go back to sleep. He keeps thinking the monster…You, is going to come take his mommy away and hurt him"** I grab an extra blanket and cover Adian,.

" **when will you be leaving?"** I walk closer to the window.

"**I'm not for a while. I asked Brandon to bring some of my things here, I want to…get to know Adian. Adian meaning fire?" ** I remain quite, just glaring at him.

"**look I understand yo-" **I laugh, goodness he understands.

"**no you don't understand shit, you think you do, you honestly think you do but you don't. I don't want Adian to be like…You, your parents and grandfather pushed you to do something you didn't want to do and you did it but you didn't think about the girls or better yet the girl you would hurt. Now you listen to me I will let you meet him under my terms and when you don't scare him as much, meet us at the broader in two days, at noon. NOW LEAVE!"** I hear the sheets and the bed move.

When I look at Adian, all I see is fear in his eyes and innocence, he's staring right into Logan's eyes. Tears start flow out from Adian's wide black eyes, he jumps out of the bed and runs to me, pulling me by the hand away from the window, I let him pull me away from the window.

"mommy, the monster" he whisper, i pick him up, placing him on my hip. I kiss him on the forehead.

"I know, why don't you go get some AB for the fridge?" he nods no, hiding his face between my neck and my shoulder.

" **Logan please leave, you scaring him"** how could I have missed the pain, the hurt, the sadness in his eyes before he disappeared. 

Jessica runs to Adian and picks him up, he giggles loudly, at one of us is happy about this. Danny hugs me, I hug him back, smiling till I see Nikky and Logan walking towards us with a little girl probably 2 years old…oh Nikky's daughter, Awkward. This is going to be so awkward. Jessica and Adian are running around playing he doesn't even notice the monster he's been telling everyone about for the last two days, Danny is just admiring them, laughing when Adian screams with joy whenever Jessica catches him and throws him in the air. When they finally reach us, the little blonde hair and green eyes girl, hides behind Logan's leg. I smile at her innocence.

"hey Amber" I crouch so I can look her in the eye, she shys away.

"no I don't bite, I have something for you" I whisper a call, and he comes, a little white bunny. I know what you probably thinking but yes I can do that. I pick him up, I can see the smile in his red eyes.

"someone told me you like bunnies" I smile as she walks towards me, she smiles when she touches his soft white fur, then suddenly she hugs me and whispers thank you.

"you welcome. Adian" Adian stands next to Amber, nervous but smiling.

"Adian this is Amber" I didn't have to do the rest , in no time they were playing with Jessica and the bunny ,whose name is now Jam.

Nikky, Logan and I stand, awkwardly staring at each other. I guess we all don't know what to say. When are they coming? Mickey, Sammy and Kyle are always the late ones, because Kyle has this thing about his favorite colors, I don't know but Adian tried to do the same thing I almost flushed him. I hear someone scream Adian's name, they here.

"FINALLY!" I run up to Mickey, punching him in the shoulder playfully.

"WHAT! You know Kyle" I roll my eyes while hugging Sammy. I pick up Kyle turning around with him, I kiss his cheek. I walk with him to the other two rugrats, all three are best friends in no time.

"Thank you… for coming" I give him a small smile, Logan looks happy. He and Mickey were friends at some point in high school. But now Mickey just hates him, you know why.

"I wouldn't let my only sister come here alone" I groan and it starts.

"come on, not today boys " Sammy places her hand on Mickeys shoulder, resting her chin on it.

We walk towards his cousin's medieval, black fortress, it is surround by a beautiful garden full of red rose and white roses. White lilies, pink tulips a maze of color, with fountains 4 maybe 3, of a man and his lover tangled in a loving embrace, all of them are different, with unique engravings on their skin, and in Latin.

"beautiful isn't it?" I flinch, when I hear Logan's voice behind me.

"are you shaking right now" I turn and face him slightly.

"No." I continue walking, but when I see Ryan I can help but run to him.

**Logan's POV**

****I watch her walk, no run to Ryan. Ryan. They all go inside but Mickey stays behind watching me give Ryan with his hands all over my…Jade the death stare. A smirk appears on his face.

"Logan you have not changed" I look at him, with a raised eyebrow.

" you haven't" I snort, walking away from him.

" you don't know me" he laughs.

"you right I don't . but I do know one thing, you hurt her. And when she told me it was you who did all those disgusting things to her, at first I didn't believe it, then my grandmother told me about your crazy grandfather and his stupid curse, then I wanted to kill you. But she begged me not to, she said "it's over, through agony I have been given a blessing". So I didn't but I will if you take Adian away from her and if you take them away from me and my family" he stands in front of me, looking me in the eyes.

"I duty to my people" he takes a step back shocked.

"and I have a duty to mine, and I'm prepared to do anything for what is mine" he looks me at me with hate burning in his eyes, then walks away.

"me too" I stay outside for a while just listening to the wind blow through the trees. 

I hear the giggles and voices shouting out the bunnies name. then he runs into me, before falls to the floor I catch him. the fear radiates off him, warm.

"sorry did you see Jam?" I nod no, he smiles and I put him down. He runs to the others wherever they are.

Adian.

**NORMAL POV**

Apparently we have to stay for supper because Adian and Kyle don't want to leave just yet. Logan went to his cousin study to work and Mickey, Sammy, Jessica, Danny, and I are sitting by the pool telling jokes and just fooling around while Nikky reads a book on the other side of the pool, glaring at us every now and then. I don't know why she always felt so threatened by me, I mean yes I have a strong, in-your-face personality well not really in-your-face, but I still don't understand why she hates me so much.

"mama?...mama" I feel a small hand on my face.

"yep?" Adian looks at me with a very cute worried expression on his face.

"he looking at you" I'm confused.

"what?" he points at a window , I follow his finger and see that Logan and Ryan are looking at us, when Ryan sees me he smiles, I blush.

**Logan's POV**

****I walk out, into the garden. Nikky walks up to me, in her black floor length summer dress with a smile on her face. When she reaches me she goes on her tip-toes , caressing my face before her lips touch mine, she moans. I kiss her back, her cold lips. I hear someone whisper "mommy what are they doing?" so I push her away gently, she frowns confused but I think she knows why I pushed her away, I never really had any feelings for her, she was just the one who was more willing. I catch Jade staring at us, with Adian, I smile at him and he runs to Kyle and Amber. Did I really scare him that bad?.

"would you stop staring at her and her little freak like that?" Nikky folds her arms across her chest, with the of repulsion on her face. I smirk, walking away from her.

"his my freak too" I hear her walk into the house, slamming the door.

I walk towards Amber, who runs to me when she sees me.

"Daddy!" I catch her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"how is Jam?" I put her down, she takes my hand and leads me to her new friends.

**THIRD PERSON**

Adian stands far away from Kyle and Amber who are playing with Jam and Logan, just watching them. He wants to play with them but he is still scared of the man with the black hair and long sharp teeth, I walks to his mommy who pulls him onto her lap, placing a kiss in the middle of his head.

Nikky watches from her bedroom window, she came back she thinks. She came back to destroy her life, to take away what is hers, she came back to destroy everything. A young man with brown hair and green eyes, sits on a chair near the fire place, he gets up and walks towards Nikky, wrapping his arms around Nikky's waist. She pushes his arms away, turns around and pushes him away, with a "really now" frown.

"what if Logan walks in?" he laughs.

"he won't. he doesn't care about you, he doesn't love you Nikky. Give up" she starts breathing faster and heavier, the anger burning in her eyes.

"No. he will stay with me because of Amber" she reassures herself, nodding to herself. Jordan's smile drops when he hears Amber's name.

"how sure are you?...Amber is my daughter and the only reason she is here, is because of that crazy old man who loves you so much because of your ambition and because he knows he can control you, that you would do anything to stay Queen even sleep with him" he grabs an apple, tossing it in the air, walking towards the door. She starts pacing, mumbling.

"how dare you li-" he laughs again.

"And when Logan finds out, I would love to be there to see it or better yet...You have a month, no a week to come clean and give me my daughter or I blow the whole show and tell dear precious Logan about you and his grandpapa" she stops stiff, frozen.

"you wouldn't" she appears in front of Jordan, she strokes his face, his shoulder, his arm. Her lips brush his but he pushes her away.

" I betrayed my friend, one of my best friends because I thought I loved you and after Amber was born, I realized I never did, I just wanted what he had. What he always will have as King and now I don't want any of it, I want forgiveness and my baby…a week Nikky" he walks out, leaving a very frustrated, nervous Nikky.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN: CHOICES, CHOICES , CHOICES.**

**Normal POV**

****Supper was fine, I didn't really eat well I just watched everyone else eat. Logan kept asking if I didn't like the pasta, I couldn't really speak with him looking at me , staring at me. Adian fell asleep in Amber's bedroom with Kyle, three sleeping angels. I feel that letting him see Adian is better for both of us and I hope he tries to…I don't know I just don't feel safe around him alone and I don't trust him with Adian but I feel drawn to him, like a bee is to honey.

For days after I left him, I would dream of him taking me away again and I would go willingly but after Adian was born, I had dreams of him taking him away and leaving me to suffer and die with this big hole of longing and agony for my son…I am scared of him, I have seen and experienced what he can do when he is crazy and full with bloodlust…when he is heartless and cold. Now you would say he has changed for the better, I agree he is different but that doesn't mean I will…accept him or forgive him.

Adian is fine with Mickey and my father, those are his fathers in a way. I don't need some hot-than-cold action near my son, he already needs to drink blood so he doesn't bite his friends. I hope that the witch in him doesn't fade when his body has to choose which side it wants to be, My mother said to me when he was "you shouldn't fear what he will became, you should love who he is and he is yours" that was when Logan was out of the picture.

Like shit man, I don't get it. I can't be selfish well except with Mickey and the last piece of choc-caramel cake my mother makes every second Sunday and the my sour worms, nobody touches my sour worms, I even buy Adian his own packet, which only lasts two minutes. But I have to overpower my fear and let Logan in.

The walk or run home is quiet, I told Mickey to go home , I was going to let Logan walk us home. He was reluctant but I told him I would call when I got home. After some time having everyone worry about is the best feeling or the best place to be in, I hate having people worry about and having people give me so much attention it's like they forget to live their own lives, but if they insist then what can I can do but let them. Like once I didn't answer my phone at 7 in the morning , about a month I "mysteriously" returned and Adam came over, in a panic thinking something had happened to me I couldn't help but laugh at him, I miss him. he moved to London to work with some publisher on a book he was writing about year ago and well Amanda decided to go too just for fun she said.

Logan knows I don't want to talk so we walk in silence…well not really silence. He carries Adian like he is a butterfly, and if he holds him too tight, he'll crash his wings and stop him from soaring far away from him. I think he would do that, but he wouldn't stop him from flying away, he would cage him and keep him to himself, away from me. Like he kept me from my family, he caged me. I looked like I was handling it fantastically but inside, ooh I wished there were no windows in that building so I could just jump out of there and be free. I always wanted that…Freedom, to be away from all the things that made me like i was caged, the way I felt when he first told me, that wherever I go, he would find me if I told anyone what I saw in the locker room and bury me alive.

We reach my door, I dig in my pocket for my keys when I find them I unlock the door and switch on the lights. I try to take Adian but he steps back.

"invite me in" He looks me in the eyes, like his searching for something.

"fine, come in" he steps in, and I close the door behind me.

"his room is-" he walks past me , and into Adian's room which is just down the hall from mine.

He lays him down on his bed, with jungle animals on his blanket. I stand in the doorway as I watch him take off Adian's shoes and tack him in, Adian stirs a bit, opens his eyes just a little when he sees me he sits up a bit, half asleep. After a few seconds he is fast asleep. I open the door for him and he steps out, looking at me, waiting.

"Thank you for walking us home" I smile, greatful.

"you welcome" we stand in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"well then, Goodnight Lo-" he blocks the door with his foot.

"I was wonder I may see him…again tomorrow?" I take a deep breath in.

"sure, come over tomorrow around 18h00, I 'll be home from work" he nods and removes him foot.

"Goodnight Logan" he smiles.

"Goodnight love"

_intense pain as he sheathed inside me for the 5th time in 3 days, 3days of laying naked on my bloody sheets, when he comes in, he just takes off his clothes and climbs on top of me like he did today. I know the ceiling of by heart now, where every rose is and where every vine ends. I wince when he thrust harder than ever ,cold hand grabs my cheeks, his nails digging into the flesh of my cheeks. He makes me look at him._

"_I want you to look at me" tears escape my eyes as I look into his completely black eyes._

_Is this how all girls…well most girls are broken by these monsters? Who created these…creatures? They are so different, stronger and cold hearted, merciless. But maybe that's why they were created,humans we forget to fear what we don't know, there are things out there we don't know and the scary thing is that we've suddenly become the hunted instead of remaining the hunters._

_His razor sharp fangs piece my skin, I try not to scream, I struggle and try to push him away from me, my neck but I'm like 2 year old fighting a bear or something way larger than it. He grabs both my hands with his big hand, pushing deeper into me. he kisses my neck, my jaw, my lips forcing his tongue into my mouth, I can taste it, copper. _

"_you are mine"_

Memories, some are like treasures and some you just want to lock in a vault and thrown it into the deepest part of the oceans. When he said those words, I almost fainted…well I did from the blood lose but those words…can words scare you?.

"you okay?" breath out, and look up.

" yea Sammy I'm fine" I get up and put my cup in the sink.

"is it Logan?" I tense up but relax after inhaling and exhaling a few times.

"i think it is time Adian and I move again" I smile at her.

"you mean run, but this time for how long?" I look at my hands.

I sit on the chair facing her, I nod no. I don't know how long.

"you have to think about it first you know? I know running is no solution. Everywhere you go, he will find you, he is a Vampire" I gin.

" and I am a witch Sammy"

He didn't know I was Witch. Adian's a Halfling, his body, his true self will choose in time. I hope he is witch, I have nightmares of him tearing people apart and sucking them dry, body parts and blood everywhere, then I wake up, sweat running down my face and the sheets wet, I get up and sit in his room till he starts stirring. I don't know if letting Logan in will be the right thing or give me comfort. Comfort who am I kidding .

I step out of my black Jeep, and wait outside for 5 minutes when all the children burst out of the school, I spot him running towards me and smile slow creeps onto my face.

"a real smile" a shiver runs through me.

" why are you here?" he smiles at Adian who is only a few steps away from us.

"I want to…may I…I just wanted to see how you guys are doing" I ignore him when Adian hug my legs.

"hey you" I pick him up, he suddenly becomes shy when he sees Logan.

"hey Adian" Adian lies his head on my shoulder, he waves his tin hand, greeting Logan back.

" okay lets go get some food" he puts his seatbelt on, and I close the door after making sure I make sure it is secure.

"you coming?" he raises an eyebrow, with a very cock smirk, I roll my eyes and get in the driver's side. After a second or two he gets in.

" so what do you want to eat little man?" unpack the food we brought.

"Pancakes!" I hear Logan laugh from the living room.

" okay fine pancakes and what type of…" I stop myself before I say the word.

"AB!" oh gosh! Logan runs into the room, shocked written all over his face. I am officially retarded.

"he drinks blood?" I put down the peanut butter.

"Adian why don't you go watch some cartoons in your room" he nods, jumps off the kitchen stole and runs to his room, I wait till I hear the door close. 

"you lied to me" I laugh soft.

"I never told you anything, I never told you the truth so I never lied in the first place" I walks towards me slowly, I'm prey and he is the lion.

"I know. They said it, and I didn't listen. He is my son, just like I claimed you" his cold finger brushes the scars on my neck, my shoulders, my chest.

"he may be your son, but he is nothing like you" I push away him from me, he slaps me ,sending flying across the floor.

"I will make you a deal. You allow me to see him, when I want, for how long I want or I will take him away from you or no better yet I will take you back to…what did you call it? Your cage" I stand up, and wipe the blood off my busted lip.

"oh you fucked up now" I whisper a Latin spell my granny taught me, his hands fly up, surrounding his head as he shouts, or screams in pain.

"I don't like it when people threaten me and my, **MY **son. You are no longer welcome to my house Logan McShane" he goes flying out the front door.

"and Logan…stay away from my son and out my dreams" I close the front door, and turn to get dinner ready.

Days pass without seeing him, not once. when I'm at work, Adian stays with Sammy and Mickey. Other witches guard my house with Mickey when I'm home. I feel selfish that is all I can say. I want to make a deal with Logan and I that is exactly what I'm going to do…maybe when hell freezes over. Adian sleeps with me every night, he refuses to sleep in his room saying there is a monster to his window watching him sleep, I just know it is Logan, he watches my son sleep, that son of a breach watches my son sleep.

He is a crazy, bloodlust pig face, aaaah the way I just want to,…I want to kill him. " never think that killing your enemy is the only way to defeat him Jadie" my grandmother always had something wise to say. I once had a dream where I did…in my own freaky way want Logan but then those razor sharp fangs come out and his eyes went complete black and I realized I just couldn't accept him. Could someone love him though? When you think about he is bipolar. The scars on my neck remind me every day why I want to keep my family away from him.

I will never forget the mask I wore the whole time I was in that building, nobody really knew that I was broken from the minute he first violated me. I would stand by the window and look at the outside world, well wherever I was, was nothing like the human world. My father told me about the Underworld, a world that looks exactly like the human world so as to trap humans who dare cross into the world of the supernatural. I told he went there once my father Josh Matthew Winters went to the Underworld.

My phone rings, playing Dog Days Are Over by Florence + The Machine I answer it, half sleep.

"Hello" I lay on my back.

"So many Witches guarding your house" I sit up, and pull Adian closer to me .

"well you did mess with the cousin or rather sister of the King of Witches so this should come as no surprise " he laughs.

"what if he is a Vampire, a full Vampire and not a Witch. What then? Will you carry on feeding him blood with a plastic cup?" my turn to laugh.

"Logan he is only 2 and half years old, you speaking as if he is 18 years old. I will make a deal with you"

"you will come to the Underworld with me?" I knew he was asking that.

" yes, if I may live whenever I want, and I want protect at all times. I want my family to be able to visit me whenever they want"

"okay" I breath out.

"I want to work when I'm there, and I want to be in the same or the room opposite Adian and far, far away from your wife…and you"

"okay I can do that" I look at Adian.

"I want my freedom to remain mine. you will look after both of us…you know what I mean" I wait a few seconds.

"I know…I promise I won't hurt you" I laugh softly.

"don't make promise you won't be able to keep. We'll be ready next week" I drop the phone. I know my family won't be happy but it beats having a dead daughter, sister/cousin and aunt, oh and also a missing grandson and nephew. 

**CHAPTER TEN WOOP WOOP! HOPE YOU LOVED IT!. PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!  
XOXO**

_**WANDIBEAR**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: SECOND HOME.**

My, our week is up. Goodbyes were never my thing so we just a little moving away party and promised to be back in time o Christmas and new year. Adain hand on his grandmother and grandmother as if they were life,and when he had to say bye to Mickey, Sammy and Kyle he just wouldn't let go of Mickey. My family was not happy about my decision but once I explained it to them, I agreed and we made rules. I have to call them all and least every two days, send pictures and never go near Nikky, I agreed .

The car stops, when the door opens, Adian jumps out but I take my time. No building this time but a really big medieval castle, almost exactly the same as the one in White Wood.

"he copied my design, if you are wondering. My cousin was never really creative" I nod, staring at the castle.

" what happened to the building?" he steps closer to me, entering my personal space, auctually cross the line of how close I want him next to me.

I know people might say I'm crazy for my decision, trust me I do too. But it you look at it differently for different reasons it makes its own fucked up sense. I can't really say no to him because I would because I would be saying yes you can have Adian to these freaks. Hey ! rather work with them than against them right and plus now I can protect what is mine and myself. The funny thing is, it will be like old times. Nikky hating on me, Ryan ,Danny and Jessica making life livable and fun, they are like a rescue boot in the middle of the vast oceans. They are family to me.

"you never really knew, where you where did you?" I look down and then at him, the smirk n his face just makes me want to punch him and make him bleed.

"no I didn't, if you must know" I step away slowly.

"it is the tallest and biggest building in the city of the Underworld, the business part of the Haven. Where I can rule and still do my own business" a silence falls over us.

"you want to go inside?" I take a few steps then stop.

"if I entre that house…will I be you prisoner or will I be able to leave and roam when I want" I feel his hand land softly on my shoulder.

"you will be free to do as you please" 

Week one, was fine. Clam. All I did was set up and unpack Adian's room with is next to mine. Logan decide to give us a joint room so looks like we are mother and son roomies. Unpack everything we came with was easy. It was the getting used to having so many people around us that was some what harder for Adain then for me and the fact that he is still terrified of Logan. Finding a school was easy he will go to the same school and Amber, who was away with Nikky for the for the first week.

Now I need to find something to do, like work. Not sitting a lazying around because my husband is King. I need work like I had back home so I decided to go back to school in this part of the "world", but Logan said no, I have everything I need and more so why do I want to work.

"I'm not your house wife or your pet" was what I said. He nearly lost it, I walked out of the room in the middle of our fight telling him to kiss my natural gorgeous behind and went to my room. Talk about free. So now I'm dying of boredom and everyone else has something to do.

Now it's week two and I have decided to let him have it and suck it. I got a job. I never really finished law school but hey who says being a nurse is a bad thing. I now work in the hospital of the supernatural and it turns out I'm good, no that's just undermining myself, I'm great at it. Of course when I get to **His ** house, he will know already but whatever. The car door opens and Danny and Jessica jump in.

"oh thank you! You are back!" I bear hug both of them.

"yes we are" Danny laughs.

"but only for a while, I can't stand being in the same house as that rat" by rat she means Nikky.

"how long then?" they look at each other for a while, Jessica shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe a few weeks or so" she looks from me to Danny who nods yes.

"please take me with you! Oh and Adian" I moan, begging them. They laugh at how over dramatic I'm being.

"weren't you and Logan fighting last week? You want to fight again?" I look out the window with a smirk on my face.

"what did you do?" I grin even wider.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" I stand with my arms folded across my chest.

"Are you deaf vampire?" I raise an eyebrow.

"don't belittle me" he whispers , angry , and threatening.

"I'm not, so don't belittle me. I will work. you, you don't own me like a pet dog Logan" I turn to leave but stop when something pops into my mind.

"oh and by the way, I hope you remember what day it is tomorrow" because I will never forget.

I avoid weird, awkward, creepy days like today. 1st, it's my first official day at work and 2nd, today marks the 4 years since the day Logan and the Hulk who I heard is away on a special mission somewhere…yea right mission, kidnapped me from my lovely apartment, actually in front or near my apartment.

Take about a busy hospital, well it's not really and hospital more like a medical center? I don't know what to call it. We do everything, healing, remedies, potions, etc. I mean the list goes on and on and on. So I work as a "nurse" I mean I know my stuff and I work well with people. Logan is still pissed about the job even tried to get me fired but I told Ms. Perkins that he won't do anything, you know some dogs all bark and no bite and plus if he wants people to love him especially his vampires he won't go killing them.

"okay we have a Were in room B6, suffering from hair loss and a Vampire who messed with a dark witch and needs a curse lifted. We also have…a pixie" everyone except me, moans, rolling their eyes and whispering looks like nobody like pixies.

"come on people, she is just a teen" I hear someone laugh.

"even worse!" I laugh softly.

"I'll take the Were" I put my hand in the air.

"wooh newbie going in thick" I look at the person who spoke. Tall, lean, green eyes, dirty blonde hair, and it's Wes. We break up to go do what we have to do.

"come on Jade I was just joking, lighten up!." I smile.

"I know Wes, just tired you know" with a smirk on his face and a cocky eyebrow, he walks away backwards.

"hey wait, some of us were wondering if you would like to go out for drinks just to ,you know, welcome you to the crew" I wink, and nod yes and he winks back walking into the room with the pixie.

"Hi, I'm Jade and I will be helping you today" I close the door and turn around to face my patient.

"Adam?"

"so hair loss huh?" he nods slowly.

"and Amanda?" I wrap my hands around my coffee mug, trying to get them warm.

"she is, at home" I nod.

"I should go Jade" I stand when he stands.

"okay, can meet sometime soon?" 

"I don't…I can't" I'm taken aback.

"Why not?" he opens the door, but before he walks out he says.

"have you seen your neck" I touch my neck. The scars.

"yes, what about it"

"Jade, we Weres are don't allowed near those claimed by Vamp-ers, my father said so. And even though I am an Alpha's son, I can't break the rules and right now…I'm afraid I will" the door closes and Adam leaves me confused.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE: MEET THE CREEP.**

Drinks were not so bad, getting out of Wes's red BMW, I see Logan standing at the door, looking rather angry and impatient, Wes gets out the car and walks around to me. He wraps his arm around m shoulders and ushers me towards the door.

"Thank Wes, I needed those drinks" we stop a few centimeters away from the door.

"sure babe, anytime hey. You are fun and I must say better than those other bums" he kisses my cheek, I laugh.

"so Thursday with you and Ed?" he winks and walk towards his car.

"night babe!" he shouts out his window as he drives away.

I smile, a really smile. Like I do when I see Adian. I walks past Logan as I enter the house ignoring him, his like stalker wait…no he is a mad stalker, like a pit-bull you just can't shake. He always wants to know where I go, how long I will be gone. If It weren't for Adain and the fact that this cray cray man might take him away, I wouldn't be here.

"who was that?" see what I mean he just has to know.

"you already know, my thoughts and whatever else happens in my mind is private. Thank You" I walk towards the stairs.

"is he your…?" I laugh at his jealousy, tears roll down my cheeks and my stomach starts to hurt.

"he is gay, Logan. You mean you didn't get that when you mind fucked me just now?" I laugh louder, walking up the stairs.

I don't what makes him so jealous like a little school child, but I will thank it for this awesome laugh.

"you excited?" I look at the little person holding my hand.

"yep" he jumps up and down.

"okay go ahead" he runs off and into Mickey's house without knocking.

"go on Amber" I give her a reassuring smile. She holds my hand even tighter.

I her Sammy and Kyle scream his name with joy as I walk in.

"Kylie, won't you hug me too?" I put my hands on my hips with a smile, he runs to me and I scoop him up.

"Glad you home sis" I kiss Mickey's cheek.

"me too, even if it's just for Kylie's big boy day"

It feels good to be home, even if it's just for the day. Brandon/ the Hulk is going to pick us up later, yes he is back for some weird reason unknown to me. Cake, presents and little children running, and my parents, Mickey and Sammy asking me a whole lot of questions about Logan and life in my new "home". I would just like to come home and not have to talk about him but hey they just have to know about the fighting, and the house awkwardness with Nikky not being home and leaving us to look after Amber.

"so she left her child with you?" I sigh.

"no ma, she just disappeared a week before I moved in" Isis gets up, and whispers something to my father. 

" she is cute" I smile and nod.

"Jade, how's the new job" I roll my eyes.

"that's not what you want to know, is it Dad?" he breaths out, and rubs his forehead.

"we fight, and I really don't care. As long as he keeps his hands to himself and treats Adian right and doesn't take him away from me. I'm all good" they all look at each other.

"a witch hospital in U, central" U, being the Underworld. I smile at Mickey.

"yes, I can at least do my duty…still….in a way" I frown.

"Jade there's a very big Vampire at my door" Sammy looks uncomfortable.

"shit" I stand up fast and walk to the door.

And there he stands Brandon, Logan's lap dog.

"you early" I meant it more as a question, than a statement.

"Logan needs you all home, it's important" I breath in.

"tell him, she can't" I turn my head slightly, to find Mickey standing next to me.

"of course your grace" I see Mickey roll his eyes, from the corner of my eye. And he leaves.

"Thank you" when I see the smirk on his face, I roll my eyes.

"ooh come on your grace" I walk back to the Kitchen.

Kyle's party , so worth it. I missed them, even if half the parents at that party were looking at me like I was a traitor of some sought. I carry Adian and Amber in from the car, and into the house. I see one of the housekeepers, a young girl walk towards me, looking scared.

"Ms. Winters, King Logan would like you to join them for dinner" Them?.

"please follow me ma'am" I sigh.

"wait may I please put Adian and Amber down first" she looks around as if someone is about to burst out of the walls.

"I'm sorry ma'am but they would also like the children to join them" I frown, are they serious?.

"please call me Jade not ma'am. May you please help me with the kids" I smile.

"yes Jade" I hand her Amber, I tell her to sit her down on the couch first and then wake her up. I do the same with Adian.

"okay, you both awake?" they nod sleepily.

Hannah, the young lady, knocks on the dining room door, and then she opens it. When I walk, I smile, holding Amber and Adian's hands tighter. Logan stands up and walks towards me.

"never, never disobey me again!" he whispers in my ear. When he places his hand on my back I just smile. I notice the three empty chairs, luckily for me they are all next to each other. He ushers me towards his parents. While Hannah, sits the children in their chairs, now they are awake and eating.

"mom, dad you still remember Jade" Mr. and Mrs. McShane stand, and I smile wider.

"nice to see you again honey" Mrs. McShane hugs me a little too tight,.

"same here ma'am, Mr. McShane is that a white hair I see?" he laughs, hugging a little less tighter than his wife.

"don't give me a heart attack child" he kisses my cheek. I know I just like them, they remind me of my own parents.

"Mrs. McShane heard you running a charity event?" I smile.

"yes I am" she takes my hand.

"I would love to become involved, if I may" she smiles, almost jumping up and down.

"of course she would" I turn my head slight. Nikky.

"of course you may, but we'll talk about that later" I nod yes.

I turn to face Logan, with a smirk on my face. I go on my toes and whisper.

"you happy?" he smiles in defeat.

"Jade I would like you to meet my Grandfather, Edwin McShane" that name sends cold shivers down my back. Logan turns me around slowly, I get my smile ready. The man that stands before me must be more the I don't know ,50 years of age, just like his son and grandson, black hair , but he has these dark grey eyes, I don't like those eyes. He is about 6'3,and just freaky. I don't like him.

"aah so this is Jade" I'm slightly taken aback by his deep voice I shake his cold hand for only a second.

"yes I am" I try to take a step back, but Logan pulls me closer to him.

"nice to meet you love" I just smile, and turn my head slightly to Logan who gets the message and escorts me to my sit.

"and who is this young man?" Adian looks at Edwin.

"Adian, my son" he smiles, but Adian frowns like who the hell are you sir?.

He looks at Logan and his parents, the talking with their eyes. I put some food on my plate, and eat while they talk about whatever after eye talking. Adian jumps off his chair, and whispers something to Amber, they both look at me. then Amber walks up to me. I lean towards her.

"may we go play?" she whispers in my ear, I smile and nod yes. They don't waste any time and run out of the dining room.

"Hannah may you go with them please and look after them please?" she smiles and nods yes.

"where are they going?" Nikky asks after giving me a dirty look.

"to play" I wipe my mouth with my napkin, and finish my water.

"where?" I roll my eyes and sigh.

"anywhere they want…this is their father's castle, is it not?" she glares at me, while everyone else looks confused. I smile back at her.

"if you will excuse me, I have to work tomorrow" I get up and walk to the door, one of the male housekeepers opens the door for me.

"oh and Nikky, Adian and Amber share a room now, and it is joined to my room, so you don't need to worry about Amber, she is in good hands" she stands, and look at Logan.


End file.
